What happens at Jew Camp, stays at Jew Camp!
by my.sock.account
Summary: Best Summer Ever!
1. Chapter 1

What happens at Jew camp, stays at Jew Camp!

_Another little side story, to my other fic "Let's leave this Town." Doesn't necessary need to be read to read this so . . . . . ._

* * *

The mess hall was loud, it was damn annoying. The councilors were trying to separate everyone into their age groups and failing miserably. The younger ones towards were being pushed towards the front. Thank shit they were a little older this year and towards the back, those little ankle bitters smelled like unwashed pits.

Rachel was still sitting beside me, her little hand was in mine, and it was all good. He knew she was scared, all these new people. It didn't help that three quarters of the boys in our age group were staring at her. His Rachel was gorgeous, even at 14; you could tell she was special. Not too many hawt looking Jew girls here this year. Too bad for them.

They were returning 'campers'. It was a small kindness the Berry's did for him, more like for his mother. They paid for them to both go to sleep away Jew Camp. It was alright, but this year was gonna be sweet! He was afraid that this year was gonna be their last, so he was determined to make it the best!

The old blue haired was up front with her note cards and was reading shit off of them. No one besides Rachel was paying attention. Same shit, different year.

"Welcome to the beginning of another exciting season at Camp Tel Noar. We here at camp want to make sure that everyone is healthy and safe so there are a few rules we all must follow. _Blah! blah! blah! Not listening._

Looking around I noticed some familiar faces, I nodded at my bunk mate from last year. Pretty cool dude. Then I saw that fuck face Tommy from down the street, that kid was an ass. Surprise, surprise, of course he was looking at Rachel. Well that shit wasn't gonna happen, not at all. I let go of Rachel's hand and snapped my fingers really loud behind her head in his line of sights. When our eyes connected, I gave him the biggest 'I'm gonna fuck ya up MoFo!' look and shook my head 'no' at him. I put my arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulled her closer to me.

"Noah are you paying attention? This is important." She was looking up at me with her big, brown eyes. She didn't have any of that shit on her face that I noticed the other girls were wearing this year. It made them look fugly, trying to impress guys with war paint that looked like a toddler put it on.

"Yeah babe, I'll be good this year, can't have the Daddies' Berry getting bad reports! Then they will most definitely cut back on all our time together!"

That shit hurts, the worst day ever when Black Berry walked in on him and Ray having a tiny moment, more like a tiny death. But ever since then, it's been supervised after school visits and Temple, sometimes a weekend at the JCC; if Rachel's free from her many dance classes. The disappointment on Berry White's face at the dinner table that night when they were discussing the new rules, shit cut him deep. I mean they were the best men in his life, and now they were pushing him away.

"Noah. . . Noah, it's time to go to the cabins. I mean it Noah, were you paying attention at all? Sometimes I don't know how I put up with your incorrigible self. I have to go to Cabin 4 with the other 14 year old girls. What cabin is in your packet?"

"Uhh . . . . I'm in Cabin 10. We will meet back here for dinner, right, I'll find you over in the corner across from the door and we'll go through the line together."

She was hugging me now, hugging me like it wouldn't be 2 hours before she saw me again. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Ray don't be pushy with the other girls, pick one and try to make a friend. Not that I mind if you hang out with the guys and me again this year. Besides it gives me some cool points having a hot chick follow me everywhere."

She breaks the hug and smack's me on the chest, it never hurts. I reach for her hand and pull her towards me and brush her hair behind one of her ears. When I'm sure she's looking in my eye's I tell her, "Seriously, Ray, your gonna have all your Jew lessons with them and your fellowship time too. It wouldn't hurt to make friends. I don't want you to be lonely."

This is the first year they separate the boys from the girls for lessons on 'Judaic lifestyles and traditions.' It's like the birds and bee's for Jewish kids. Kinda scary! Remember that old blue haired lady!

She hugs me again, it's alright. I love it. She sighs.

"Noah I will be fine, for wherever I go you are in my heart!" She ends this statement with her hand pressed against her chest. Again I don't mind, it lets me look at her boobs.

I laugh, cause my girl is funny as shit too.

"Stop with your dramatics, and get to your cabin."

After one last kiss on the cheek she's gone. I turn around and there's that 'tard Tommy staring again. Oh well, there's time before I have to get to my cabin.

"HEY TOMMY! COME HERE! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

He starts running the other way; the fun is just beginning . . . . what a summer!

* * *

_Alright so this little plot bunny is started, I couldn't, not write it. I'm thinking alternating POV'S and possibly if I grow a spine to post it, PWP/smut to come._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter, which was much more difficult to write. I ended up writing Chapter 3 first, so depending on how well this one is received I'm ready to post the next very soon. I really don't think I have a voice for Rachel, which is strange cause I talk just like her, but on the other hand, love punctuating my vocab with curse words. IDEK. People in this chapter, is my first attempt at Glee smut! Please tell me about it, was it sad, pathetic, was it ok, should I try harder. If I think it starts to get silly, I will not put it in there. _

* * *

Rachel paid attention as each girl placed their luggage on their assigned beds. She was hoping there was a familiar face, someone she recognized from last year.

"All right ladies, everyone gather over here. I'm Marlene, your 'cabin leader' for this summer. I will be on hand to help with anything you need. . . . . ."

She starts flipping through some note cards, "crap, crap, crap . . . Okay so basically leave me alone and I will leave you alone. I have a boyfriend who is the cabin leader in 10 so I will be busy most of the time. Don't get caught doing anything you shouldn't." She scoffed and half whispered, "Like any of you have rounded second base anyway. "Don't get pressured to do anything you don't want. We all know camp is for . . ."

She's digging through her cards again . . . "A place where Jewish teens can congregate in a safe and welcoming environment to learn more about their Judaic lifestyles and traditions. . . . .but in reality you all are just here to mess around."

Rachel knows her face is red; she really doesn't like talking about these matters so openly, what she and Noah do together is private. He's always respected her and taken good care of her and kept these matters to himself.

"In closing try not to give it up too quickly, and if you do wrap it up twice. Any questions? No, Good! See ya later!"

Then she walks out the door. _Okay!_

Rachel went over to her bed to start unpacking.

"Wow, that talk was uplifting, don't ya think? Like everyone is here to make out or something, how silly, we're barely teenagers."

Rachel turned around and sitting on the bottom bunk opposite hers was a girl looking around at the others. She had dark hair, pulled up in a messy bun and a shy, hesitant smile. She was dressed much different than Rachel. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and an oversized t-shirt.

"Hi, I'm Ester Cowen; this is my first year here. I finally convinced my parents to let me come. I'm so excited to be here. They've let my brother come here since he's been eleven. But not me, I have to be coddled like the baby I am. " Her rambling made Rachel laugh

"Hello, my name's Rachel Berry. I've been here a few years, you are really going to enjoy your summer it's a lot of fun here. Noah and I have lots of fun together and we do all sorts of things. Do you like swimming; we go to the lake almost every day."

"Who's Noah? Is he your brother too?"

Rachel laughed because in a lot of ways he was, but not really! "No, Noah is my best friend. We live in the same neighborhood and go to the same Temple too."

"Your best friend is a boy? Isn't that weird?" Rachel scrunched her nose up at this girl, "No not really, it's always been Noah and I. Plus there _are_ certain advantages." Ester see's Rachel's smirk and her face goes pale.

"Like w . . . w. .what?" She mumbles.

Rachel sits down and thinks about all the good things her and Noah have, but what can she say out loud?

"Well, I always have someone to hold my hand whenever I want. He'll roast my marshmallows for me at the bonfires. He makes sure they are cooked just the way I like it. We hang out and have fun together, and he makes me laugh."

"Don't you have a best friend?"

"Yeah but not here, and certainly not a boy, my daddy says I am too young to be dealing with boys anyway. I have an older brother here, he's 16 and in cabin 7 if I need him."

"Well that's good that you're not alone here then."

Rachel turned and started putting her knick knack on the window seal. When she was done she reached for her pictures.

"What's that?" Ester asked pointing to my poster of Barbra.

"This is Barbra Streisand, she's my idol, and I love to sing, just like her. Noah and I are going to perform in the talent show together this year, he promised."

"Really there's going to be a talent show? Are you any good? I don't have any talents."

"My Daddies' and Noah say I'm gonna be famous some day. People are going to buy tickets and line up to see me, that's how good they think I am. Well, what they think and what will be, still remains to be seen so . . ."

Rachel remained silent; she really didn't know what else to say to this girl. Just then the loudspeaker came on.

'**Attention all Campers, dinner is being served in the Mess Hall'**

"I've got to go. I'm meeting Noah for dinner. Do you want to come with me? You can meet him too."

Ester stuttered "O . . . oh, I don't know. My brother won't like it if I sit with the boys. He might tell my Dad."

"Don't worry, Noah can handle your Brother."

##

Rachel and Ester enter the Mess hall for dinner. She quickly spots Noah in the corner he said he would be in, and she waves.

Ester see's him standing there and suddenly looks to the ground. "Rachel, I'm gonna go check in with my brother before I go through the line. I'll catch up with you, save me a seat, K?"

"No problem Ester, If I know Noah we will be sitting somewhere in the back, alright?"

Ester is already gone; Rachel just shakes her head and hurries over to Noah. It's only been a couple hours but she missed him all the same. She didn't like the way Ester's questions made her feel either, but Noah would fix it without even knowing.

Noah reaches for her hand and she pushes her lips against his cheek for a small kiss. "Come on babe, I'm starving, let get some food."

Rachel laughed because Noah was always starving. "Lucked out, Aaron's in my cabin again this year, he's saving us some seats with the other guys. There are some other decent one's new this year, how 'bout you?"

Noah grabbed two trays; of course he would carry hers for her. "I did meet and talk to my bunk mate just like you asked, her name is Ester. She thinks it's entirely strange that my best friend is a boy. In fact her family has had her so cloistered I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Is she hot?" Rachel rolls her eyes at his obvious statement. "For Aaron you mean?"

"Yeah, of course, babe."

"Well I really couldn't tell under her messy hair and over sized cloths, she wasn't entirely unfortunate though."

Noah leads her thru the tables to the back. _Surprise! _She remembers Aaron from last year and is glad to see him. She reaches down and gives him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Ray, how was your year?" He barely even stopped shoveling his food to ask so she gave him a marginal answer. "It was fine, and yours?" He just shrugs and continues eating.

Rachel turns and focuses on Noah. He is talking to a blonde haired boy seated next to him. She pokes Noah in the ribs once, he jumps clear out of his seat.

"Jeremy, meet my girl Rachel. Rachel this is Jeremy Jacobi, he's from PA."

"It's nice to meet you. Is this your first year here?"

"Yeah, I've been hearing stories from Aaron and Noah all afternoon so I'm really looking forward to it."

"Do you play cards? Poker specifically? We always play after dinner?"

"Hey Rachel." Rachel looks up and Ester is standing there with her tray. Rachel motions to Noah to slide down some so her cabin mate can sit.

"Boys this is Ester, Ester beside you is Aaron, and the blonde on the end is Jeremy, and here next to me is my Noah."

The manner's these boys' have are moderate at best. Two grunts and a "Nice to meet ya" from Noah is all she gets. It's all it takes though, poor Ester is staring at her plate and her face is all red. So I try and break the ice.

"So did you find your brother and check in alright?"

Oh god it just got worse! Did she really have to put her bun down so she could hide her face? I looked to Noah; he saw this and was amused. I mouthed the words 'I told you' at him and he just shook his head.

"Yeah he was sitting with the rest of his cabin on the other side of the hall. Um. .Um, I should probably go sit with him, K? See ya at curfew."

Noah looked up, "Where did she go?"

"Ya missed her, guess you were too much man for her!"

"Well that does happen sometimes." Rachel smacks him.

##

Later, after Rachel cleared the poker table, and Aaron and Jeremy excused themselves. Noah and Rachel went down to the lake and sat on the wooden bench.

"Did you have a good first day babe?"

"Of course, you know that I love it here."

"Did you miss me babe?"

"You know I did."

"Well how bout showing me?"

"You know I will!"

Rachel leans over and brings her mouth to him, slowly parting her lips and tasting his.

She lets him push his tongue into her mouth first. It's a passive act, and secretly she likes it when he is _a little _controlling.

She places her hands on his head, one to his hair, the other rubs his ear and then glides down the side of his face to his chest.

Running her hands along his collar bone over top his immature pectoral muscles and down the middle makes him sigh. It's a beautiful sound that she recognizes.

It's really more for her; she does love the feel of him. All boy, all hers. Hot and hard, anything she ever needs it for her.

He brings his hands from her hair and starts rubbing up and down his arms. Rachel bites his bottom lip a little. It's their signal, she knows what he wants and she's telling him it's okay.

He brings his hands down and clasps her fingers with his and gives them a little squeeze.

Letting go he grabs her chin and starts to place wet kisses on the corner of her mouth up to her ear like she enjoys.

Then back down her neck, making sure to suck and bite along the way. Their lips met again and he places his hands on her sides and brings them up to cup her breasts.

'**Attention campers, curfew in 5 minutes!'**

"Fuck"

"Yeah well, not tonight, huh."

"Let me walk you back."

"Okay baby."

##

They are almost to her cabin when Noah see's Seth there, his 'cabin leader'.

"Oh they must be doing rounds already."

"No, Marlene told me her boyfriend was the group leader in 10, they are probably saying goodnight like we are."

Rachel lets go of Noah's hand as Seth approaches.

"Hey Noah, is this your friend Rachel?"

"Yeah, Ray this is Seth. Seth, Rachel Berry."

Marlene comes out from behind Seth.

"You're Rachel Berry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"You didn't give anyone much of a chance to say anything earlier!"

"Well this is just great, he's in your and she's in mine. We _were _supposed to have an easy summer but now we both have one from the list!"

"The list? What's the list?"

"Never you mind, just get into the cabin."

I look at Noah and he has no clue either, I lean up to kiss his cheek.

"Three feet apart Berry! Remember what I said!"

"Uhh goodnight, I guess, Noah."

"Seth! Man! What the hell?"

"Come on kid, let's go. I guess we both got our work cut out for us this summer."

* * *

_Dear Kara, This was my second thought as soon as I got this plot bunny. I once had a report due in 9th grade German for Frau Muller, who coincidently ripped me up on side and down the other for the same thing. I only wished you were signed in so that we could have discussed this in further detail. I would have really appreciated it. Alway remember Sock wears her big girl panties when it comes to concrit! She loves talking to everyone! She is a lonely bored housewife!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: Bigotry, and Violence _

* * *

Noah and Aaron were following Rachel and her new friend Ester out of the mess hall.

"What are you two doing later?" I really wasn't sure so I played it cool and just shrugged it off with a head nod. This guy follows us out of breakfast and starts running towards us, trying to catch up.

"Hey Ester, get over here!" Oh, this must be the brother she mentioned, he's not that impressive.

"Hi Caleb, This is my new friend . . . . ." her brother reaches her and grabs her arm hard.

"You are not to be friends with this fag spawn, she is hymenly-challenged. Look she has guys following you around like a puppy all ready. You are too young for boys."

Rachel turns back and looks at me, her face is white. Usually we can tell if we are walking into a situation where this kind of prejudice will happen. We never expected this here, from people our own age. I'm about to step forward when she spins around to face this 'Caleb'.

"I'm sorry, I'm what? Hymenly-challenged? What does that even mean?"

"Oh I'm sorry all that gay must have made you stupid as well. It means you're a slut."

"Really, is that what you think?"

"Please, the whole camp has heard about you and your little boyfriend. Words spread all over about what you were seen doing last night?" _Who the fuck was watching us?_

There's a crowd starting to gather and I'm about to lose my shit. But oh well . . . . No one talks to my girl like that. I look to Aaron and he understands, he goes and stands behind Ray and wraps his arms around her, keeping her safe.

I was right, Caleb is not that impressive. One punch and he's on the ground, it was a nice uppercut to the jaw. I nudge him with my sneaker.

"Get the fuck up and apologize you piece of shit!"

Dumb fuck does. Gets up, not apologize, that is.

"What? You one of those queers too?"

One to the gut takes his breath away, and an extra special one to his eye socket to make him pretty!

"Ready to apologize or would you like me to do your other eye too?" He's back on the ground all dirty and bloody, I'm feeling pretty proud of myself. Aaron finally let's her go and Rachel comes towards me.

"Noah, that's enough. Let's just go, _please_!" But it's too late cause here come the old blue haired lady.

"BOYS THAT IS ENOUGH! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Two other staff members are with her and they stand between Caleb and me. One is Seth my 'cabin leader' and Rachel whispers that she recognizes hers with him_. _

"Sorry Mrs. Herskowitz, but Caleb here is a lying, bigoted, piece of shit!" Seth takes his elbow and shoves it into my solar plexus_. Not cool dude!_

"Noah check that foul language this instant"

I can tell 'ole blue hair is getting ready to unleash her Jewish wrath on us. She won't let anyone leave until she knows all.

"What started this?"

She's scanning the crowd looking at everyone there. They all find the dirt pretty interesting at this moment because no one says a word.

Even though I know Rachel doesn't like to bring attention to the fact that she had two Dads' she steps forward. _Fuck yeah! She has her acting face on._

There are tears already running down her cheeks. "Mrs. Herskowitz it was terrible, we were just leaving breakfast with my new cabin mate 'Ester' when this boy came running towards us. He was yelling at Ester telling her she couldn't be my friend. He called me. ." sniffle, sniffle. ."He called me fag spawn and said Ester couldn't be my friend because of it." She let out a loud sob, "What would my father's think? How can this type of prejudice be tolerated here?" _Okay! It was time for me to step it up a notch!_

I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her, "There, there RayRay. If you want to go home, I could call your fathers' and explain. I'm sure seeing as it's only the second day of camp we can get a full refund. With that . . . and the sizable donation your fathers' made we could go somewhere else. Hey maybe we could go to Disney World? Wouldn't you like that baby?"

Mrs. Herskowitz looked horrified, she turned to Caleb and practically yelled in his face "Is . . . this . . . TRUE?

Caleb just stood there, not looking at anyone.

"Prejudice is prejudice, and we will not tolerate Hate in any form. Have you children learned nothing from the past, your heritage? Caleb, you will come with me, you can go to the infirmary while I call your parents.

"Noah, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with you?"

"What do you mean Mrs. Herskowitz, Noah was defending my honor. Caleb called me promiscuous. What does a girl have if not her honor?" Mrs. Herskowitz gave Rachel this look and I can't rightly understand what it meant, but it gave me a funny feeling.

"Rachel, understand, I cannot have him running around punching other campers. I know his heart was in the right place."

"You do realize all phone calls home are to be directed to my fathers', what are you going to tell them? I'm sorry Mr. Berry but Noah started a fight trying to defend your daughter's hymen?"

"He called me a slut!"

Mrs. Herskowitz pulled Rachel and I closer and whispered, "We at the camp are well aware of the incident that happened earlier this year. In fact dear, you made the list this year."

Rachel huffed and stepped back, raised her head and said. "Well I am prepared to stand here and be indignant anyway!"

Mrs. Herskowitz patted Rachel's cheek and said to me, "Noah, we'll talk later."

##

After lunch Rachel and Noah went their separate ways. When Rachel reached her cabin and went to her bunk she saw Ester sitting on hers. Her face was all swollen; it looked like she had been crying.

"Ester what's the matter why have you been crying?"

"Mrs. Herskowitz called my father, he says since Caleb's being sent home I have to go too. He's going to be here in an hour. I'm supposed to be packing right now."

Rachel went over and put her arm around the upset girl. "I'm sorry you have to leave. I was looking forward to spending the summer with you."

"Yeah, well, if my father wasn't such a coddling, jerk-face, this never would have happened. I'm so sorry for what my brother called you. I didn't even understand it until I asked Mrs. Herskowitz to explain it to me. That doesn't matter to me; I want you to know that. I'm sorry he accused you of being a 'lose' woman too. I don't think that either."

"Ester I am used to those kinds of comments. My skin is so thick it would take a lot for something of that nature to bother me."

"But it shouldn't be that way, it's totally unfair."

"I know and so do others, that's why your brother is going home. Perhaps this will be an important lesson in tolerance for him, if he chooses to learn it. It just sucks that you have to be punished because of him. Can't you appeal to your Mother? Would that help?"

"No, Mother's going to do whatever Father tells her."

"I really am sorry Ester."

"Me too, Rach, me too."

##

"Noah, thank you for coming to see me on your own, It has been a pleasure to see how you have matured over the years."

"Yeah, well it's mostly Rachel's doing."

"You and Rachel are very close, are you not?"

"You know it. In fact the whole thing is kinda my fault really. I encouraged her to make friends with her cabin mates. I didn't want her to be lonely in her 'Bais Yaakov' this year. It's cool if she hangs with me, but I really wanted for her to have a girlfriend. The girls are not that nice to her back home, I just wanted her to have that here. I really didn't think she would pick the most cloistered Jewess in the world!"

"Ain't that the truth, Noah? Ester is to be removed, probably as we speak, from the camp. Her parents decided that since her brother was being sent home. She could not stay either."

"Rachel's gonna feel like shit." Mrs. Herskowitz raises her eyebrow at the language. "I mean she's gonna be real upset over this."

"Well, were you really speaking the truth earlier when you said you both wanted to go home because of this situation?"

"Nah, Mrs. Herskowitz, I was just playing one of Rachel's games. She's gonna be somebody famous someday with that kind of acting. "

"Well, what's my punishment? I'll need to go find her. Don't want her to get cornered with Ester's parents there."

"I think this discussion has been punishment enough."

"Really?"

"Yes Noah, try not to start any more fights please."

"You know me Mrs. Herskowitz . . . "

"Yes, unfortunately I do."

##

It was later that night after dinner when they were alone that they were able to talk about it.

"Ester had to go home today. She was so upset she cried the whole entire time she was packing. She had wanted to come here for a long time now. Did you know her parents have been sending her brother for years? They kept her home because she was a girl and they were worried for her. So ridiculous."

Rachel scrubbed her face furiously she was trying to keep the tears in.

"Noah this is not how I wanted to start summer camp! So much for making friends huh!"

Noah reached for her and pulled her close, "I know my girl, hush now, it will be okay."

"It was going okay wasn't it, I thought, just once someone would want to be my friend. My friend, just my friend, not our friend. Is that selfish of me Noah?"

He tries to squeeze her tighter, closer to him, "No Ray it's not selfish of you to want to have your own friends. I want you to have girlfriends too. Not that I don't love having you to myself, 'cause you know babe you're so special to me."

Rachel puts her head on my shoulder and tries to look out over the lake. "I know it, Noah. You're my everything too.

"There you two are, surprise, surprise all alone by the lake in the dark. Curfew will in about 30 minutes."

Seth and Marlene were approaching them, walking down the dock. "What are_ you two_ doing here by yourselves?"

"Well Seth before you showed up and ruined my game, Ray and I were talking. Her friend had to leave today and she's a little upset!"

"What are you two doing?"

Seth and Marlene took a second to look at each other. "Uhh . . . uh Seth's not feeling good so we started rounds early and are trying to get stragglers in closer to camp."

Noah looked at Seth who had a huge grin on his face. "Really that's all you're doing?"

"Yep, let's walk back to camp together, okay?"

Rachel just shrugged and grabbed my hand and we followed them down the dock towards camp. We were almost back to Rachel's cabin when another 'cabin leader' came from the opposite direction.

"Hey you two, did you find your two list-er's?"

"Shh" Seth was quick to cut him off. "Yeah were just fine here, thanks."

We walked a few more feet before Rachel finally came to life, "What for the love of Pete is this List?"

Marlene and Seth just looked at each other and smiled. "Come on I want to know, Mrs. Herskowitz mentions the same thing earlier today."

"Say goodnight to Noah, Ray, we're going in?"

"Am I really? I thought you said curfew isn't for another 20 minutes." Rachel was starting to get huffy not having her way.

"Yeah, well I need to have a discussion with 'Rocky' here about his actions today."

Rachel reaches up and gives me a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Night, Noah, Love ya"

"Goodnight Sweets, Love ya too!"

As they go in, Seth stops me.

"Hey Rachel, this list, it's a list of girls."

Rachel looks confused, "I thought you said Noah was on the list too."

"Well yeah, He kind of is, It's a list of girls who better not go home pregnant!"

Marlene and Seth are laughing now. I look to Rachel she is absolutely stunned.

"The hand of Berry! Reaches even here to Jew Camp! Night Babe!"

* * *

_Would love to hear all comments and thoughts that you have. Standard disclaimers apply. ~Sock_


End file.
